Jackson and Kane
by Kelp-It-Up
Summary: A follow up to Rick Riordan's "The Son of Sobek". Percy and Carter are meeting up again, but Percy's not in trouble. And Sadie comes for a ride. What happens when these 2 worlds of gods collide again?
1. Chapter 1

**FANFIC**

**Hope you guys like this. Percy and Carter are meeting again. A follow up to The Son Of Sobek, I found it by Rick and Percy meets Carter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick owns all awesomeness in PJO, HoH, and KC.**

Carter POV

I knew it would happen. I didn't expect for it to happen so soon. It has been a week and a half sine I first met Percy, the Camper Boy.i had drawn a glyph o his hand in case he needed to contact me about something. Like an Egyptian monster.

Percy also fights monsters, but he seems different. He's not like a magician. He just uses a 3 foot long bronze sword.

We met when I had gone to Long Island to find this "Swamp Monster" that was terrorizing the mortals. At first, Percy had thought I was a monster because I said that the alligator, so had somehow come in possession of the sacred necklace of Sobek and was now an immortal 40 foot long gator, was my monster. I knew how to fight him, except Percy saved my life. An embarrassing story about a boy named Carter getting swallowed by an alligator with a huge, smelly tomach.

Together, we had gotten the necklace off of the alligator who tur Ed out to be a 3 foot long baby. I brought him back and now he and Philip of Macedonia are best buds.

I should have known something would happen. Yesterday, my dreams were clear and my ba did not fly off. I fell into another peaceful rest tonight ewhen I heard a whisper in my head.

_Carter_

It was Percy. His voice was urgent. I jumped out of bed and pulled on a cotton tshirt with some blue jeans. I raced down the hall to the roof pass. But of course Sadie had heard me. Just as I was about to leave with Freak, I herd a cough behind me.

"Where do you think you're going at 5:30 in the morning?" She said with a huge yawn.

"Go back to bed. I have to meet someone immediately!" I tried to explain.

"Oh, I see. You gave someone your glyph!? Why would you do that? Did you even know thewe well?" Sadie demanded. "Now, I'm definitely coming. And your explaining everything on the ride there."

I sighed. I got on the boat that was attached to Freak and motioned for Sadie to come. "Sadie, remember when you went with the trainees fight cheese demons? (Seriously, cheese demons are dangerous!) I needed a little help fighting the 'Swamp Monster'."

I told her the story.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Thanks a lot Rick. My heart will not stop beating until you get another Kane book out because Carter just met Percy! (In the Son of Sobek) **

Carter POV

Sadie was mad at me for not telling her about the incident with Percy. We arrived at a huge hill with this ginormous (I hate this word) white pine at the top. "FREEEEKK!" Freak screeched. Sadie and I got off of the sled and Freak jumped into air and soared up to the top of the pine.

"He could have done t hat with us still in the sled." Sadie said annoyed. I didn't point out that Freak was on the top of the pine.

It was completely silent on the hill except for Freak freaking out on top the pine tree. Then I saw an arrow narrowly miss him. My eyes widened and I started running up that hill as fast as I could. The hill got steeper as I ran to the top. This was weird. I ran faster, but it seemed like some sort of magic was keeping me from reaching the top. So I slowed down and walked up the hell taking the biggest strides I could.

I ran past the pine when I got to the top. I was looking down at a strawberry field, a lot of cabins, a big blue house, a large forest that took up about 1/4 of the place, a beach, a climbing wall, that was smoking that looked like lava was coming out of it, a large temple that didn't have a roof and had lots of picnic tables.

I turned and saw a girl with blonde hair running up to me. She looked like a California beach girl with the tan, except you could see that she had muscles and these piercing grey eyes that bore into you and were trying to burn your soul.

"Are you a new half-blood? Do you know your parent? Ha g on, you don't look like a regular half-blood." She said.

"I'm a Pharaoh. I'm also here with my sister." I looked around but I didn't see Sadie anywhere. Great.

"Where is your sister? Oh, is she climbing the tree the griffon's in?" I turned and looked. Oh boy. Sadie was climbing the tree.

I turned back to the girl. "I'm not a half blood. Percy asked me about that too. Now excuse me."

I ran to the tree leaving the girl looking confused. I noticed she also had a bow and arrow. It seems I wasn't the only who didn't tell anyone about me and Percy's meeting.

I looked up and Sadie climbing through the branches to Freak.

"Hurry Sadie!" I yelled. "She's going to shoot Freak!"

Sadie heard me and picked up speed. The blonde girl was yelling at Sadie to come back down. Then she turned and ran really fast to the cabins. I noticed they were all different, and very weird. The cabins were arranged in an omega shape. The only normal looking one was the last cabin before it curved on one side of the omega on the left.

I heard a branch crack above me. Sadie was hanging on to the trunk of the tree really hard.

"Sadie! Just turn into a bird!" I yelled.

"No! What if Freak eats me?! Or what if I get stuck?!" She still hasn't mastered turning back human from Kite.

Well, if you fall, I can't catch you, I thought. Sadie seemed to have realized the same thing. She yelled, "Fine, Carter. But if it doesn't work you will catch me!"

With that, she let go of the tree trunk. She free fell towards me since she had pushed herself away from the tree. Then all of sudden I saw a shadow of a flying boy. I looked up and yelled,"Sadie, look out!"

She turned and saw the black haired boy who was flying towards us on a flying horse, a horse with wings.

Sadie was now 20 ft from the me. She was shocked by the horse. I yelled at her to regain her wits, but she was right on top of me. I was about to turn into my avatar to catch her when two things happened.

The guy on the horse caught Sadie as she turned into a Kite and took off to the top with an indignant, "Hahaha!". The guy nearly fell of his Pegasus which was pure black. I recognized him. It was Percy! He landed his Pegasus next to me.

"Carter!" He exclaimed. "Thank the gods, you made it! I didn't call you for an ambush or because I'm in trouble. I want you to meet my instructor. Do you know who that girl was?"

"She's my sister." I said. "Who's your instructor? I also know what you meant when you asked if I was a half blood or not. I figured put your a son of Poseidon?"

He looked shocked at me. "I looked up Egyptian mythology too. Are you the son of Horus?"

I smiled. "My dad is Osiris. And Egyptian gods don't have children. I'm the blood of the Pharaohs. My dad is Osiris's host. A mortal body the gods have to use to stay in the mortal world."

Then I heard a whooshing sound behind me. Percy looked over his shoulder, then grabbed his sword out of his pocket! He was half a second away from gutting Sadie, when she pulled out her staff and blocked his strike, absorbing the energy in her staff.

Percy quickly pulled away. "Sorry!" He cried out embarrassed. "It's just- I mean- well, our kind generally don't own monsters." He then gave me a pointed look. "Though, I'm a person who owns a monster."

"So why were you accusing me of being a monster? And in my world, we call monsters, 'demons'. But, I predict demons and monsters are quite different." I said.

"Is there a place we can put Freak? He's tired of being harnessed." Sadie stated.

"You named the- gryphon thing- Freak?" Percy said.

"He is a gryphon, in Egypt, and he is getting tired out standing here." Said Sadie. "You could've gotten down quicker if you hadn't flown up there in the first place!" She told Freak.

"Wait, how did you turn into a bird just now?"Percy asked confused.

"Power of Isis." I replied for Sadie. I knew I could trust Percy.

"Oh, okay. This way to the stables. Are you sure he's tame? There are a lot of Pegasi in the stables." He said.

"He's fine. He just needs some frozen turkeys and he's good." Sadie said before I could respond.

We got Freak settled in the stables in a private stall with a crate of frozen turkeys. The stall was private so the winged horses wouldn't do anything bad.

Sadie and I stared at all the buildings in awe. The Brooklyn House was a mansion, but this was a combat camp. I could really get some training here and so could some other initiates that used _khopesh_.

Percy chortled at the looks on our faces which were probably hilarious. "Come on. I'll give you a tour of Camp Half-Blood


End file.
